Love , Friendship and Betrayal
by Han RanRan
Summary: Ini kisah tentang harapan yang hampir hilang. Sebuah kisah tentang cinta yang nyaris sempurna, kecuali rasa sakit karena persahabatan itu sendiri. Ini hanya kisah tentang kami. Tentang cinta , persahabatan dan penghianatan itu sendiri / HAEHYUK / KYUHYUK / PROLOG / DONT LIKE DONT READ / PLEASE REVIEW neh : D


LOVE , FRIENDSHIP , AND BETRAYAL

©Han RanRan,2012

* * *

0-0-0 Love , Friendship and Betrayal 0-0-0

Saat cinta dan persahabatan dihadapkan pada dua pilihan manakah yang akan kau pilih? Ini bisa jadi sebuah kisah cinta biasa.

Tentang sahabat sejak kecil, yang kemudian jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Sayangnya, di setiap cerita harus ada yang terluka.

Ini barangkali hanya sebuah kisah cinta sederhana.

Tentang tiga sahabat yang merasa saling memiliki

meskipun diam-diam saling melukai.

Ini kisah tentang harapan yang hampir hilang.

Sebuah kisah tentang cinta yang nyaris sempurna,

kecuali rasa sakit karena persahabatan itu sendiri.

Ini hanya kisah tentang kami. Tentang cinta , persahabatan dan penghianatan itu sendiri

0-0-0 Love , Friendship and Betrayal 0-0-0

* * *

-LEE DONGHAE-

Aku mengenal Eunhyuk sejak kecil

Kami selalu melewati waktu bersama

Seiring berjalannya waktu banyak hal yang telah berubah

Tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak akan pernah dan dapat berubah

Rasa cintaku padanya

Ya,aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri

Mungkin saat pertama kali aku menatap matanya.

Atau mungkin saat pertama kali aku melihat senyuman diwajahnya

Tetapi aku memilih untuk menyimpan rasa ini sendiri

-LEE HYUKJAE-

Aku bersahabat dengan Donghae sejak kecil

Kami selalu melewati waktu bersama

Hingga suatu saat rasa cinta itu muncul

Ya,aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri

Tetapi aku lebih memilih untuk menyimpan rasa ini

Mempertahankan persahabatanku dan Donghae

Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatanku dengannya

Hanya karena perasaan ini

Lalu datang Kyuhyun dalam lingkaran persahabatan kami

Dia membuatku jatuh cinta dan merasa dicintai

CHO KYUHYUN -

Pertama kali aku melihat Eunhyuk

Aku rasa aku menyukainya

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh

Apakah aku salah jika kini aku mencintainya

Merusak persahabatan yang aku jalani dengannya dan Donghae

Aku pun tahu kalau Donghae menyukainya

Apakah aku bisa dikatakan egois?

Mencintai orang yang juga dicintai oleh sahabatmu

0-0-0 Love , Friendship and Betrayal 0-0-0

* * *

"_Hae bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" _

"_Tentu saja," _

"_Apkah kau mau berjanji menjadi temanku selamanya Hae?" _

"_Ne,Hyukkie. Selamanya," _

"_Ne,Selamanya," _

0-0-0 Love , Friendship and Betrayal 0-0-0

* * *

"_Jangan bersedih lagi Kyu sekarang kau punya kami. Mulai sekarang kami temanmu Kyu," "Gomawo Donghae,Hyukkie,"_

Love , Friendship and Betrayal 0-0-0

* * *

"_Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu Hae?" _

"_Ne," _

"_Apakah kau menyukai yeoja itu Hae. Aku mohon jawablah dengan jujur," _

"_Aku...,"_

0-0-0 Love , Friendship and Betrayal 0-0-0

* * *

"_Aku tidak meninggalkanmu,aku pasti kembali lagi kesini untuk mencarimu," _

"_Kau janji?"_

"_Ne,aku berjanji. Aku akan mencarimu setelah ini. Dan kita akan bersama lagi. Selamanya.," _

"_Arasso,ini aku berikan gelangku sebagai kenang-kenangan. Jangan melupakanku ya," _

"_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu nona kecil. Tenang saja. Ini aku berikan kerang kesukaanku. Simpanlah. Kalau kau merindukanku dekatlah kerang ini ke telingamu," _

0-0-0 Love , Friendship and Betrayal 0-0-0

* * *

"_Bukankah ini sudah menjadi janji kita? Bahwa kita akan selalu bersama? Mengapa kau menghianati janji kita,"_

"_Aku membencimu,"_

"_Ternyata persahabatan ini tak ada artinya untukmu,"_

0-0-0 Love , Friendship and Betrayal 0-0-0

* * *

Annyeong chingu, saya balik lagi :D

Adakah yang merindukan saya? #

Seperti yang saya janjikan kemarin, sebelumnya ff ini udah pernah di post dengan judul story about us. Tapi berhubung saya kurang puas sama ff itu,saya re-make lagi tu ff.

FF love, Friendship and Betrayal ini alur ceritanya 75% hampir sama kayak ff Story About Us yang kemarin. Tapi kan kalo di ff itu kemarin cast pendukungnya sedikit,nah disini saya usahain buat masukin member-member suju yang lain biar cerita ini makin seru (?) #ngarep

Saya juga sebenernya bingung,apa ending dari ff ini akan saya buat tetep Haehyuk atau malah Kyuhyuk (?) . Soalnya di chapter 4 atu mungkin 5 di ff ini akan bener-bener beda sama di Story About Us kemarin.

Yaaa menurut saya itu doang sih yang perlu saya sampaikan. Dan yah saya cuma mau bilang kalo review dari chingu sekalian kurang dari perkiraan saya, akan berpengaruh juga buat kelangsungan ff ini . (Apaan sih,ga penting banget -,-" )

Maaf, bukan saya haus akan review,tapi review dari kalian bener-bener buat penyemangat saya buat ngelanjutin ff (abal) ini.

Oh yaaa silahkan yang mau temenan sama saya di twitter atau di FB PM saya aja yaaa . Mianhe kalo ada kata-kata yang ga berkenan buat kalian.

Kamshahamida #deepbow

Love,

Han RanRan


End file.
